thespotfandomcom-20200216-history
Stan (Stanfyord)
Stanley Tyrone "Ty" Vodkarich or Stan is the main protagonist in the animation TheSpot and the first member of the Trio. He is also the bassist and lead singer in the Trio's band. He is an anthropomorphic Siberian huskey. Personality Stan is a fan of real life rock band Green Day, and is also the Trigger Happy one of the group, carrying a Beretta M92F with him at all times, yet he says its for self defense. He is also the most mature and the oldest, and is also the one who acts the most like a human. He usually wears a black muscle shirt and navy blue denim jeans. He owns a fiesta red 1959 Fender Precision bass, which also serves as a bass laser if the right knob is turned. Despite him being an anthromorphic dog, he is a HUGE fan of cats, and doesn't like it when Rigby chases cats. He drinks vodka and owns a tuxedo cat named Charlie, who doesn't mind dogs. Stan really likes the fat from a rare Ribeye steak. He also owns the trio's house. He also loves street racing, and uses his Dodge Charger to do it, otherwise, he drives around in a black Corvette. Known Weapons *His signature Beretta M92F *A Glock 17 (inside a holster concealed in his mint condition black 1970 Dodge Charger) *A fiesta red 1959 Fender Precision bass that serves as a laser gun *A Savage 67H sawn off shotgun (for hunting) *A Colt Python Snub (used for playing Russian Roulette) *A Barrett M82A1 50. cal sniper rifle (for sniping some people when necessary) Skills and Abilities Stan is an excelled sharpshooter and sniper, almost never missing when shooting. He is usually the first one to pull out guns. He owns a Kindle Fire and plays games on it, or uses a program that generates real gun sounds into scaring Rigby into thinking there is a shooting happening (although Rigby usually shoots him as a result). He is an expert bassist and can play any Green Day song ever released. He also is known for being a street racer champion since 2005. Trivia *Stanley Tyrone "Ty" Vodkarich is the true name of the actual Stanfyord. *Stan is different from Stanfyord in several ways: Stan drinks a bottle of vodka a day whilst Stanfyord has a shot of vodka a day, Stan owns a bass laser whilst Stanfyord has the bass, but it isn't a laser, and Stan street-races, whilst Stanfyord doesn't. *Stan has a grudge against mexicans for unknown reasons, although Stanfyord said that the reason may be revealed. *Stanfyord's name is a combination of Sanford, a Madness Combat character, and Stanfyord's nickname, Ty. He just broke up the Ty and stuck them in two random places: S''tanfy''ord *Stanfyord has confirmed that like Stanfyord, Stan has communist beliefs. *Stan is a fan of Eddsworld and his favorite character is Tord. *Stan sometimes plays Russian Roulette (yet he never gets the bullet for unknown reasons) *His catchphrase is "Fire in the Shithole!" although when threatened, he says "Beep boop boop we're f**ked." *He is a skilled bassist, and has a curse that supernatural things happen to him if he plays the bass or guitar. Rigby has the same curse. **The only way he can cure himself is if he has the laser on in his bass laser, which fires deadly bright blue lasers. *Because he is human-like, he has opposable thumbs and doesn't do much stuff a dog would. *His favorite song is Letterbomb by Green Day. *He has several nicknames: Stan, Ty, Stanty Claus, Bassman, Red Ty, Teh Gunnin' Bass, and The Russian Red Bassist. The "red" in the nicknames refer to him being a Communist. *Along with his Fender Precision bass, he owns a wood-colored Gibson G3 bass and a red 1965 Fender Precision Commie bass with the USSR sickle and hammer with a star in the top left corner. *Stan is an alien, and killed lots of fifth-graders when they attempting to subdue him. *He personally knows the members of Green Day because he is a childhood friend of bassist Mike Dirnt. (The real Stan hasn't even been to a concert) *Stan smokes cuban cigars. (Real Stan doesn't smoke ANYTHING) Gallery PannThomas.png|The original Stan. PannThomas2.png|Stan and his bass. TheSpot-Eddsworld parody.png|Seriously? weapons.png|Stanfyords Weapons (clockwise, starting at top left) Beretta M92F, Glock 17, Snub Colt Python, 1959 Fiesta Red Fender Precision Bass Laser, Savage 67H Shotgun weapons2.png|Stan's rifle PannThomas3.png|The fixed version of Stan with the Barrett CommieStan.png|Stan's political beliefs (Yes the real Stan also has these beliefs) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters